Winter Gifts
by SongSwifteye
Summary: The Digimon Tamers are having a Christmas party, but someone from the past has come back to haunt them. Will the Tamers be able to save Rika? HenRika, light Jukato. Warnings: Mistletoe... Rated just because, probably could be considered K.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a while since I've posted. Hopefully this works. This is one of the first long fanfics I ever wrote. It's from my middle school days, so please, don't condemn me for the completely cliche and cheesy plot and dialogue. I've been trying to finish up old projects and get them posted, so I decided to type up this one. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, and ignore the fact that it's a little out of character. Please let me know if I've missed any errors. I don't use an editor and would like to know if there are any mistakes. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in this story. The plot, however, is original.

**Winter's Gifts**

◄♦►

"Alright Henry, 6:00. See ya then!"

"See ya, Takato!" Henry Wong hung up the phone, satisfied. Takato was coming. Now things were set. Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu all knew their parts, but it was time that Rika was clued in. He sighed. He knew that she was free, he just didn't know if she'd come. Knowing her, she'd try to make some excuse. Especially after he told her what he was planning.

'_Nope, she definitely will find a reason not to come...Unless I don't tell her…"_ He smiled a decidedly un-Henry-like, devious smile, then picked up the phone and began dialing Rika's number…

◄♦►

"Okay, 4:00 tonight. Little short notice, don'cha think, Henry?"

"Sorry, Rika, but we were having trouble getting times arranged so everyone could come."

"Well, I guess I'll have to go buy a birthday present for goggle-head. My mom will be thrilled that I want to go shopping…You owe me one, Henry!"

"Ha! Good luck! Just remember, don't tell Takato, okay? Alright, Bye Rika!"

"Humph! Bye, Henry."

Rika Nonaka turned away form the telephone and went to find her mother, who was home, for once. Ms. Nonaka was overjoyed when Rika asked to be taken shopping. She smiled her glorious super-model smile and began to gush.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad that you've decided to come with me! We'll get you a whole new wardrobe! I saw the perfect little outfit…"

"Mother, I'm not shopping for clothes, I need a present for my friend's birthday."

"Oh, are you going to a party? You'll need a dress, and shoes, and…"

"Mother!"

◄♦►

"Okay, what else is there to do?"

Henry paced restlessly, and then looked at his watch. Finally! He could get dressed for the party, without seeming too eager. He didn't want his parents teasing him tonight. He grabbed his new clothes out of the closet. Slipping on his black pants and black shirt, he pulled on a red vest and started combing his hair. Mind running on overdrive, he started going over the plans for the evening.

It was to be a double party, celebrating Christmas and Takato's birthday. Takato didn't know though, as long as no one had let it slip. Right now, he'd be getting ready for an ordinary Christmas party. The house was clean, now he just had to wait for Rika…

'_Great. What am I gonna tell her? "Hey, Rika, now that you're all ready for a party, how about helping me with some manual labor?" Sure, Henry, that'll work!_' Still, the job had to be done.

Bzzzzt!

"She's here!"

Henry raced for the door. He slid to a stop, his stocking feet slipping on the smooth floor. Straightening his vest, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello," said the lovely woman outside his door. "Are you Henry?"

"Uh, y-y-yes, ma'am."

"Oh!" she squealed, "You are such a cute boy! I'm Rika's mother. I know Rika will be furious, but I just have to ask, but are you her boyfriend?"

"Uhn…"

"Mother!" a young girl in a green dress appeared, fuming, her face as bright as her red hair.

"Rika? Is that you?"

"Don't say a word, Henry. Mom, there will be time for intros later. Henry and I have to go now."

"Bye, Ms. Nonaka, it was nice meeting you." Henry called as Rika shut the door in her mother's smiling face. He looked at her, then simply stood, eyes and mouth wide, staring at the new Rika.

"You look…different, ih – in a dress, I mean." And she did. Her hair hung loose in waves over her shoulders. A flowing emerald green dress flattered her slim figure as she stood there, holding several bundles. Finally, her voice roused him out of his day dreaming.

"Where can I put these? Hurry, Henry, I don't have all day!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, uh, they can go on the table."

Rika dropped the packages, rummaged through them, and came up holding a single bundle.

"Where can I go change?"

"Huh?"

"You know, change, as in put on different clothes?"

"Umm, through here."

Henry's parents looked up as the two walked past.

"You must be Rika," Henry's mom smiled. "I've heard so much about you from Henry. It's nice to meet you."

"Rika," said Henry, "This is my mom, my dad, and my little sister, Susie."

"I'm glad to meet all of you," Rika said, surprising Henry by smiling pleasantly.

"Come on, Rika, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

They walked down the hallway, Henry slightly ahead of Rika.

"Watch your step!" Henry warned as he stepped down a small stair. Too late. Rika tripped, staggered a few steps, and fell…

Right into Henry's arms.

"Whoa, gotta watch your step!" he exclaimed, before he noticed that she was shaking. '_What? What's wrong?_'

"Hey, it's okay Rika, I've got you," he murmured reassuringly. "You're alright. I won't let you fall." He stroked her hair with one hand. Rika relaxed, and her shaking stopped. She looked up at him, and then seemed to realize for the first time that she was wrapped in his arms. She struggled upright and pushed away from him.

"Here's the bathroom, Rika. You can change in here."

"Uh, okay, thanks."

The door closed, and Henry slowly turned away. He went to his room, flopped on his bed, and heaved a giant sigh. Why had he been all '_It's okay, I've got you,_' making himself sound like some sort of lovesick idiot? And even stranger, why did it seem to calm her? In fact, why was she so scared in the first place? Henry sat up, confused. Rika, scared of something as simple as tripping? The girl who had taken on single-handedly taken on Harpymon, unarmed, falling, sobbing, into his arms? Not that he minded, he smiled to himself, as he lay back with his hands behind his head. But he was still confused. What had frightened her so much?


	2. Chapter 2

Rika stood in the bathroom, still shaken by what had just happened. What was that? Just tripping wouldn't have frightened her so, but what she felt before that would've startled even Renamon. She had seen the step, but as she moved to lift her foot, she felt it. Hands, touching her shoulders, pushing her over the little drop, but there wasn't anyone behind her. Henry was the only person nearby, and he was in front of her.

That touch, that presence, it reminded her of someone, something…

That was it. Him, it had to be him, but he had been destroyed! He couldn't be back, could he? She must've been imagining it…but it had been so real, so real that she had thrown herself into Henry's arms. No, no, that had been an accident, she would never do that. But she would've pushed away from him immediately, instead of letting him hold her like that. She hadn't meant to, but she'd been petrified with fear, and so cold, his touch made her feel like she was frozen. That must be why she had clung to Henry, because he was warm. Yes, he was warm, and real, he brought her back to reality. He had been so gentle, so patient, holding her through her sobs…She blushed, then quickly began to change.

Looking into the bathroom mirror, she snorted.

"I can't believe I let my mother do this to me. Dress me up like a doll, curl my hair, yuck! Never again!"

She reached up to pull her hair into a ponytail, and then realized that she didn't have a tie.

"Well, I'll just have to leave it down," she muttered. She let it drop, hanging down past her shoulders, then opened the door and stepped into the hall.

◄♦►

"I wonder what's taking her so long," Henry mumbled to himself. "I'll just close my eyes and take a little…"

"Come on, Henry, we don't have all day."

Rika stood in his doorway, with Susie grasping her hand.

"I had to have a little help finding you," she explained, smiling at the tiny girl.

Susie ran in, crying, "Hendwy, whehs Tewiewmon?"

"Did you check in the living room?" Henry gently nudged her in the right direction, then, turning to Rika, remarkedHimdtleka;lsdkHimhiasdoakjsdl;fs;ldka;lkdfU Henry , "You still look different. I'm guessing you had to compromise with your mom?"

A green sweater with one purple stripe the exact color of her eyes replaced her usual blue and white t-shirt. Her pants were long and dark blue, and her hair still hung down loosely. She scowled at him, and he laughed. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Henry beckoned for her to come in.

"Welcome to my room, probably the one part of my house that you haven't seen, if you've taken the grand 'Susie tour.'" He laughed again. "Come on in, don't be shy, take a seat."

Rika sat down next to Henry, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Where's everybody else? I know that Takato will be here later, but what about Kenta, Kazu and Jeri?"

Now it was Henry's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, you see," he began, taking a deep breath, "I, uh, needed your help to decorate, so I asked you to come earlier than the others. I thought that Takato would like it if we put it together, seeing as we were the original tamers. I don't know, just a thought."

He sat back and waited for her sounds of disapproval. They never came.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rika said, standing up and smiling. "Let's get decorating."

She walked out. Henry stared for a moment. '_Well, that went better than I expected_' he thought, before jumping up, calling, "Hey, wait for me!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you two! Want something to eat?" Henry's mother poked her had around the door. Henry and Rika had been working diligently for a long time. They stood and stretched, glad for the break. As they sat eating sweet rolls, they looked around the room.

"It looks festive," said Henry.

"Huh, only you would say something looks 'festive,' Henry," Rika snorted. But inside she agreed. It did look nice, with streamers and paper chains dangling from the ceiling, and a brightly decorated tree. They sat for a moment longer, then went back to work.

"Looks like there's only one thing left," Henry said, pointing to a small ball of greenery and berries.

"Do we have to put that up?" Rika moaned. "Every Christmas party has that, and I can't stand it! That's disgusting, making people kiss, just because they step under it!"

"Oh, come on Rika, be a sport. It's the only way that I can finish my master plan," Henry said, with an evil little chuckle. At Rika's questioning glance, Henry explained, "Takato and Jeri. What better birthday present than to get a kiss from one of the girls that he likes?"

"You know, Henry, that's really sad. Remind me to smack you the next time you get a 'master plan.' Why on…wait a second, what do you mean, one of the girls? Takato only knows two girls, me and Jeri."

Henry gave her a meaningful look.

"I didn't think that you'd want any public displays, but I don't think that Jeri would mind too much."

Rika's eyes widened, and she stuttered, "Th-thanks, Henry."

Henry grinned.

"We could always change the plan, if you'd like to take her place."

Rika went into offensive stance. Henry started laughing and quickly held his hands up in surrender.

◄♦►

"Hold it steady, Henry!"

Rika stood atop a pile of books, which were stacked on a table. Henry stood on the floor, holding the books, ready to catch Rika if she fell.

"Almost, almost, there! Got it!"

Rika sat down on top of the books and looked down at the floor. It was a fair drop. Henry held up his hands to help her down, and surprisingly, she let him. His hands closed around her waist as she jumped from the pile, but the books toppled and full under her feet, tripping her, and neither noticed the door opening. They stood together, surrounded by books in haphazard positions, their arms around each other, with mistletoe swinging overhead.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kazu's amused sneer startled Henry and Rika, who turned to find him, Kenta and Jeri watching them in amazement. They looked over at them, then back at each other. Rika pushed away from Henry fiercely, then smiled rather dangerously at Kazu, warning him off. He backed down.

"No, Henry was just helping my down when the books I was standing on toppled and tripped me up."

"Why were you standing on books?" Jeri asked, a little mystified.

"We had to put up the mistletoe," Henry grinned. He moved closer to Jeri and whispered in her ear, "It's my gift from you to Takato. Well, either from you," his grin widened, "Or from Rika."

Jeri was slightly in shock. Rika, seeing this, placed her arm around the other girl's shoulders and said, "Come on Jeri, let's go decide somewhere else. Henry?"

"Go ahead. My bedroom is open, feel free to use it. We'll find something else to do. Come on, guys, let's go see if you can have the Grand Susie Tour."

"Thanks, Henry," Rika murmured under her breath as he passed. Henry pushed Kazu and Kenta through the door in front of him, turned to wink at the girls, then disappeared. Rika lead Jeri to Henry's room and shut the door.

"You can do it," they both burst out simultaneously. They looked at each other and started laughing. They sat down on Henry's bed to talk.

◄♦►

"And dis is da living woom, an' deaws da kitten…"

"The kitten?" Kazu whispered, confused.

"The kitchen," came Henry's automatic translation. He seemed extremely distracted.

"What's wrong with you Henry?" Kenta asked. He was still trying to understand what Susie was saying.

"Nothing," Henry replied, taking advantage of their distraction to avoid the uncomfortable question. "You'd better hurry up, or you'll lose your tour guide. I'll catch up in a moment."

Kenta and Kazu went down the hallway and Henry flopped on the couch. He couldn't understand why Rika and Jeri would have to talk. She had been so defensive when he had suggested that she give Takato his "gift," yet she had meekly wandered away with Jeri to "discuss it." This was making no sense. He looked down at his watch. Five fifty-nine! Takato would be there any moment!

"Hey guys! Get out here! It's almost six o'clock!"

Doors slammed, footsteps sounded, and in a rush, the other four assembled in the living room.

"Did you decide who's gonna…?" Henry looked at Rika. She smiled and gently nudged Jeri.

"I will," Jeri said softly. Henry's face broke into what Jeri thought looked an awful lot like a relieved grin.

"Do you know what to…?"

"Yes. Rika told me about your 'master plan,'" Jeri giggled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Quick, everybody hide! Takato's here! Kenta, I said hide, not run away!"

The doorbell rang again, longer this time.

"I'm coming!" Henry called, pushing Kazu further behind the sofa. He hit the lights, and then moved to the door.

"Hi, Takato! You made it, exactly when I had decided that nobody was coming."

"Is that why the lights are out?"

"Yeah, here, let me turn them back on."

"**Happy Birthday**!" everyone yelled, jumping out as the lights came on. Takato's eyes went wide.

"You remembered!" A big smile lit up Takato's face, even though his eyes were wet. "Thanks, guys."

"Oh, great, here come the waterworks," Kazu called, making Takato brush away his tears.


	4. Chapter 4

The friends laughed and played games until they couldn't breathe, then they brought out a radio and listened to music while Takato opened birthday presents. Then they exchanged Christmas gifts.

"Your present is over here Takato," Jeri called. He walked over to her.

"I don't see one," he said, confused.

"That's because I moved it away from that," Henry said, pointing to the mistletoe over their heads. "You two know the consequence!"

Both blushing furiously, Takato and Jeri kissed. After quite a bit of ribbing from their friends, they settled down again. Well, as settled as kids can get at Christmas time. Kenta and Kazu got a package of digi-battle cards for everyone, and Jeri gave everybody little tokens that she had made, but the three tamers were a little more individualized with their gifts. Rika got leather card pouches like her own for everyone, with a specially chosen card inside each one. Takato had used pictures of the friends to create a scrapbook for each person. Henry had gone ever further. Each person's gift had been given special consideration. Everyone got something that they needed or wanted, something that would make them laugh, or something that meant a lot to them. Cries of laughter and delight greeted each of Henry's gifts to the others.

Henry's mom called them, saying that dinner was ready. Takato, Jeri, Kenta and Kazu headed straight for the dining room. As Rika moved to join them, Henry drew her to one side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? I have something to show you."

They went back to the tree.

"What is it, Henry?" Rika asked.

"Well…I dunno if you noticed, but you didn't get your present from me yet. I didn't know if you'd like it, so I waited." He handed her a tiny package. "Now, if you don't like it, you can tell me," he stuttered as she peeled off the wrapping. She opened the box and pulled out the dog tags that she usually wore. They had been missing for a few days now. She looked at Henry, confused.

"Look closer."

Henry wore a big grin, enjoying her bemused expression. She looked, and noticed that there were two tags, connected at one edge by tiny hinges. On the back was inscribed, "Digimon Tamers: Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong and Takato Matsuke."

"Open it," he urged.

Rika pried open the tags, and saw two pictures, one of the three of them together, and another of her and Renamon. She smiled as she looked at her friends, and Henry's grin got bigger. He knew that he'd gotten the right gift.

"Come on," Henry said, "The others will start wondering where we are." They headed back towards the kitchen. Suddenly, Rika stopped.

"Are you okay, Rika?" Henry asked. She didn't answer, but stood shivering, eyes wide. A look of pure terror was on her face.

"Get away from me, leave me alone! I won't let you take me!" Rika backed up, staring into space, seeming to forget Henry. She started shaking even harder, and shrunk down as though wanting to run and hide. "Please don't take me. Somebody, help! Renamon, Takato, _Henry_!"

At this, Henry jumped into action. He ran to Rika and put himself between her and whatever she was looking at. He didn't see anything, but he could hear Rika behind him, breathing hard.

"Get out of here, go away and leave her alone! I don't know what you are, but you'd better stay back!" He whipped out his Digivice and a card, calling, "Terriermon!"

Terriermon ran in, stopping suddenly.

"There's a Digimon here."

A ripple of cruel laughter filled the room, followed by a flash of light. When they opened their eyes, whatever had been there was gone. Henry turned to Rika, and saw the terror in her eyes. Putting this together with that hauntingly familiar laugh, he finally understood. '_But he can't have come back, can he?_'

The others ran in, followed by Mr. Wong.

"What's going on? What happened here Henry?"

"I don't know. There was this weird flash of light outside the window. I don't know what it was." Turning to Rika, he saw that she had regained her composure and was nodding, reinforcing his story. Together, they turned and followed the others to the food, Henry staying close by Rika's side.

◄♦►

It was a while later, after Kenta, Kazu and Jeri had left, when the three tamers finally had a chance for a private talk.

"Henry, come on, spit it out! What was that thing?" Terriermon insisted, jumping onto Henry's shoulder and tugging on his ears. Henry said nothing, just looked at Rika.

"He's back," Rika murmured.

"Who's back, who?" Takato and Terriermon were on the edge of their seats.

Henry didn't let his eyes leave Rika's face as he spoke.

"Icedevimon."

◄♦►

The door bell rang, but Rika, Henry and Takato didn't hear it. Mrs. Wong came in.

"Rika, your mother's here. You'd best not keep her waiting."

They all seemed to come out of a trance. Rika stood, and Henry helped her gather her things. When she was ready, the boys walked her to the door. On the way, Henry paused and turned to Rika.

"Don't worry about him. We won't let him get you. But make sure that you have someone with you all the time. Don't let yourself wander alone. At best, have Renamon nearby so you are protected."

"Henry, I don't need a chaperone!"

"But you do need a guardian! Please Rika, promise me!" He sounded so concerned that Rika promised.

When they got to the door, Takato stopped open mouthed.

"Rika!" he gasped, "You didn't tell me that you're mom's a famous model!"

Rika's look was so dangerous that Takato snapped his mouth shut.

While Rika's mother fussed over Susie, Rika said her goodbyes.

"Bye, Takato. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Rika. Bye."

"Bye, Henry. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Rika. Remember your promise."

"I will. And Henry…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Henry smiled gently. "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, Rika."

"Bye. Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Wong, and goodbye to you, Susie."

As Rika and her mother walked away, Susie stuck her head out the door and waved, calling sadly, "Bye-bye, Wika."


	5. Chapter 5

Takato was going to spend the night at Henry's house. He was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Henry went out to the living room. He had just finished saying goodnight to Susie, and was going to get the doll that she had left in the living room. As he walked past the tree, he stepped on something hard. He bent to pick it up.

It was Rika's necklace.

◄♦►

"Hi Grandma, we're home."

"Hello Rika. How was your party?"

"It was…"

"Goodness, Rika, don't make me wait anymore. What's in the bag?" Rika's mother was getting impatient.

"Go on, show us dear," urged Rika's grandma, shooting disapproving glances at her daughter.

"It's the Christmas presents I got from my friends," Rika said, pulling them out one by one and showing them to her mother and grandmother. She pulled out the scrapbook and showed them some pictures, including the little Polaroid shot they had taken at the party. She looked around.

"Where's Henry's gift? It must be in here."

Rika rummaged through the back, but it was empty.

"I must've put it on," she mumbled, feeling around her neck for a chain. Nothing.

"What can't you find, Honey?" asked her mom.

"My Christmas present from Henry, it's gone! I must've dropped it!"

"What was it?"

"Sort of a necklace."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"It was my old dog tags."

"Oh…" her mother stormed away.

"I think she was hoping for diamonds when you said 'necklace,'" her grandma whispered. "Why did he give you your dog tags?"

"He had fixed them up, put them on a new chain, had them made into an inscribed locket," Rika explained. "He had put and lot of time and thought into my gift, and I lost it before I got home. This is awful."

"Don't' worry dear, we'll go look for them in the morning. Now get some sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight, Grandma."

Rika walked into her room, yawning, but once the door shut, she got down to business. Changing her clothes, she grabbed a jacket and called for Renamon. Together they ran through the garden and disappeared into the night.

◄♦►

"Hey Takato?"

"What is it, Henry?"

"Um, I have a confession."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You see, it was my idea to get you and Jeri underneath the mistletoe. It wasn't an accident that Jeri went under."

"You mean that you asked her to do it? It really wasn't an accident?"

"Um-hmm."

"She went under on purpose?"

"Yeah."

"She agreed to it?"

"Yes, already! You're really mad now, aren't you Takato. Takato?"

Takato was looking at the wall, shaking.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

Henry scrambled around to look at him. He wasn't mad…

He was laughing!

"What's so funny? I don't see what's so humorous, Takato."

"This is great!" Takato burst out.

"Wh-ha-hat?"

"She agreed, she did it on purpose, it wasn't an accident! Haha!" Takato leaped up and jumped around the room. Henry grinned as he watched his friend rejoice.

"I'm glad to see you're taking this so well, but…seriously, Takato, would you stop jumping around! I'm trying to tell you something!"

Takato stopped and turned. "Then tell!"

"It's, well, I have to confess that I was a little selfish. I know that you like Jeri and Rika, but I didn't want Rika to do it, because, because…"

"Because you like Rika," Takato finished. "I know, I know. Don't try to deny it Henry."

"But, how…?"

"Ah, ah, ah, that would be telling!"

◄♦►

"Anything yet, Rika?"

"No, how about you?"

"Nothing."

"Let's split up and keep searching."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

Renamon zipped away into the darkness. Rika bent to search again. She tried to suppress waves of guilt and fear. She had broken her promise to Henry, she had sent Renamon out alone, and she was unprotected. Icedevimon could come for her. Maybe she should call Renamon back. No, she had faced him down before, she could do it again. Besides, she wouldn't want any of her friends getting hurt again. Resolutely, she kept searching. She knew that he was coming. Still, she didn't panic, not even when cold hands were laid upon her shoulders…


	6. Chapter 6

It was a little after midnight. Henry couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Rika, shaking, terrified, and heard that bone-chilling laugh. He lay in bed with his eyes open. Suddenly he heard something at his window. It was Renamon. He opened the window and looked out.

"What's wrong, Renamon? Why aren't you with Rika? She's not safe…"

"That's why I need your help. Rika's gone."

◄♦►

Rika was cold. That's the only way she knew that she wasn't dead. Slowly she opened her eyes. As she adjusted to the dim light, memory came flooding back. She didn't know exactly where she was, but she knew why she was here.

"Icedevimon," she hissed, "Let me go!"

"Ah," an evil voice murmured, "Did you think that I was gone, that you were safe? Foolish girl, I am not so weak as that, to be so easily destroyed! You have no idea the enemy you've made!"

Rika responded by spitting at him.

"Freak."

"I see you haven't changed you mind about being my tamer. Well, maybe I can…convince you."

His frozen laugh echoing all around her, Rika's mind let out a last silent plea for help.

'_Renamon! Henry!_'

◄♦►

"Takato! Takato, wake up!" Henry hissed. "Geez, would you wake up already, we have an emergency! Rika's been kidnapped! Icedevimon has her!"

Takato started up as Henry grabbed his Digivice and flew to the window. They went to the balcony and climbed over. Renamon took them down to the street. Luckily, she had brought Guilmon, and Terriermon was hanging from Henry's shoulder.

They didn't know which way to go. They were trying to get the signal from her Digivice, when Renamon suddenly froze.

"She's calling. I know where she is. Follow me."

The ran along the street, following Renamon as she led them further away from their warm beds.

Takato was almost sleeping as he ran, and Guilmon and Terriermon kept awake by sheer will. Only Henry and Renamon were completely awake and alert.

Renamon led them to the park. They stayed off the path, avoiding the couples that constantly populated the area at night. Soon they were in front of a giant tunnel that ran under the streets.

"She's not in there is she?" Henry looked at Renamon, who did nothing.

"She can't be in there," he thought out loud, "He would've hidden her better. She's right…"

"…Under our noses? Yes, I know, right were we would never look for her."

"The perfect hiding place," Henry said, shaking his head slowly. Reaching for the door handle, he said, "What are we waiting for?"

He held the door for the others. As Takato passed, he noticed an odd gleam in Henry's eyes, and heard him murmuring under his breath, "A good hiding place, but not good enough. We'll never let you have her, Icedevimon." His teeth were clenched and his grey eyes harder than steel.

Takato passed through the entrance, thinking that he almost pitied Icedevimon…almost.

◄♦►

"There!" Renamon whispered. She pointed to a grey cloud ahead. A digital field. Pausing only the put their glasses over their eyes, the boys and the Digimon plunged into the mist.

◄♦►

"Wakey, wakey, my partner."

"Huh, what?"

Rika's eyes opened, then turned cold.

"I am not your partner. I already have a partner, and I want nothing to do with you!"

She struggled against the ropes binding her.

"I'm sure I can change your mind," he said in an evil hiss. Rika shrunk back as he advanced.

"Get away from her."

A cold voice cut through the mist. Icedevimon turned, only to be hit by a flying kick to the middle. Caught off guard, he sailed away and crashed into the tunnel wall.

A tall figure loomed up following Icedevimon, when Rika gasped weakly, "Who and what are you?"

The figure stopped. It was as if the mists parted, for instead of a shadowy figure, there stood Henry. He leaned down the cut the ropes and tried to help her up, but she couldn't stand. The Digimon had been keeping Icedevimon busy, but he was beginning to rise. Quickly, Henry put his glasses back on.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. Rika complied, wondering what he was going to do. She gasped as Henry lifted her up and carried her, but she was still a little weak from being bound so tightly, so she couldn't really protest. The cloudy digital field stung her eyes, even though they were closed. Icedevimon caught sight of them leaving.

"Come back here!" he cried, aiming a bolt of ice at them just as they disappeared through the digital field wall.

◄♦►

"Rika. Rika, open your eyes, we're out."

Slowly, tentatively, Rika opened her eyes. Henry smiled down at her. She let out the breath that she had been holding and loosed her arms from around his neck. Carefully, Henry laid her on the tunnel floor, then stood again.

"Stay out here and rest for a while. We'll keep him busy inside till you come back to kick his butt."

He grinned at her, and before she could yell at him to wait up, he had disappeared through the cloud. She lay on the cold metal floor, breathing slowly. It only took a moment for her to relax, and she started to rub the feeling back into her sore arms and legs.

'_I'm gonna kill that creep for tying me up so tight!'_

She stood, checked to see that her Digivice and cards were secure at her waist, put her glasses on and plunged back into the fray.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pyrosphere!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Ice Claw!"

Guilmon and Terriermon flew through the air and landed with a thud against the wall. Henry and Takato gasped.

"No!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Icedevimon staggered as he was pummeled with hundreds of glowing fragments, then regained his balance and attacked Renamon.

"Digimodify! Speed activate!"

"Rika?"

The two boys stared at the girl who, moments ago, was lying prone on the floor. Wow, did she have great recovery time!

"Get up you guys!"

Renamon zipped past, a blur. She struck at Icedevimon from behind, then changed her location. She wasn't fast enough, though. Icedevimon lashed out and knocked Renamon to the floor. He turned and relentlessly advanced on Rika. Her attention was caught by a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Henry. He took a step forward. Their eyes met, and they both nodded. Simultaneously, they whipped out their digivices.

"Digimodify!" They both shouted. "Digivolution activate!"

Suddenly, Icedevimon was confronted by two champion level Digimon, who placed themselves between Rika and the monster. Fuming with anger and frustration, Icedevimon turned on the closest available victim. His hands closed around Henry's neck.

"You! You ruined it! My plan was working perfectly until you showed up! Why did you come here, foolish child? Rika Nonaka has no friends. She knows it. She opens her heart to no one. Her heart is ice!"

"That's not true," Henry gasped, struggling for breath as his feet were lifted from the floor. "Don't listen to him, Rika. You have a good heart, and your friends know that! You do have friends. Takato's your friend, so is Jeri, and Kenta and Kazu. And me," he croaked, "I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you. We all will."

Rika, who had begun to look as though Icedevimon was convincing her, now had an expression of determination firmly etched upon her face.

"What a touching speech."

Icedevimon's poisonous whisper echoed in Henry's ear.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for her."

Henry tensed ever so slightly, and his captor's lips broke into an evil smile.

"So it's true, you care for her, just as she cares for you…"

"Huh?"

"Don't' tell me you didn't know," he hissed. "The only reason she was out tonight was that she thought she had lost some little trinket you had given her."

Henry paled ever so slightly. That was news to him. He tried to struggle out of the death grip the Digimon had on his collar, but was held fast. Icedevimon's evil grin grew even bigger, and then he turned his head to look at Rika. She was watching, looking frustrated because she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"If I had known that you had such a stubborn little boyfriend, I would've thought twice about messing with you," he taunted sarcastically, gliding toward Rika. "Tell you pets that if they move an inch, this one's dead."

He picked up Rika in one hand and Henry in the other.

"Now, which one do I kill first?"

He noticed them moving, reaching out for each others hands, and he laughed as he moved them a few inches closer, so that they could clasp hands.

"Ah, loves last moments. Hahahahaha!"

"You laugh too much, windbag! Kyubimon, attack!"

"What?"

Henry moved then.

"Digimodify!"

He slashed the card that Rika had palmed him when they had held hands.

"Speed activate!"

Kyubimon attacked, as Gargomon snatched both from Icedevimon's grip. The winged monster was smashed against the tunnel wall

In his last moments, he hissed, "I should have destroyed you both when I had the chance."

He disintegrated then, his data flying away.

"Rika."

Lifting her head, Rika reached for Henry's proffered hand and pulled herself up off the floor. She stood, leaning on him for support. The digital field dissolved, revealing the darkened tunnel. Takato rose as well, helping Guilmon up. The red Digimon had only just regained consciousness.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, adjusting the goggles on his head while his eyes scanned the others for injuries.

"We're fine. How about you?"

"Other than a headache, we're fine."

Guilmon rubbed the bump on his head.

"Let's go home, guys."

Henry offered his arm to Rika and helped her back down the tunnel, her adrenaline draining and reminding her just how long she'd been tied up. Takato and the Digimon followed.

"I'm gonna put Guilmon to bed. I'll see you back at your place Henry."

"See ya, Takato. Renamon, would you go too, to help him get back up to the apartment. I'll take Rika home."

"Of course."

"You too, Terriermon."

"Aww, you always make me go with Takato!"

Henry glared at his partner, and the little Digimon followed Takato, grumbling. Henry rolled his eyes at Rika, and the corners of her mouth actually twitched up.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry and Rika threaded through the trees, avoiding the couples that were still hanging around. They came to a clearing and stopped.

"You don't have to come all the way home with me, Henry, I'm not gonna get lost."

"Yeah, sure, like I buy that," Henry joked. "But seriously…I have something for you, if I can get some answers."

Rika groaned, bringing a smile to Henry's face. She sat, and he lay on his back next to her, propped against a tree.

"Well, if I'm going to be interrogated, you might as well get on with it."

"Why were you out here alone, at night, with him lurking around?"

At Rika's silence, Henry continued in a hurt tone.

"You promised, Rika, you promised. Don't you think that I deserve an answer?"

"Henry, I...um…"

"Just tell me."

"I…I lost your Christmas present, the necklace," Rika sighed quietly.

Henry's mouth dropped open.

"You risked your life for a necklace?"

"I thought you would be mad…besides, those were my dog tags!"

Ignoring her hastily tacked on excuse, Henry smiled.

"Could my feelings toward you really be that important?" he joked. His smile faded at the look on Rika's face. He propped himself up on one elbow.

"Rika, that's not it, is it?"

Rika drew herself up abruptly.

"No, of…of course not. I told you, they were my dog tags!"

"I thought so."

Henry almost sounded sad. Suddenly, Rika shuddered.

"Uh, Henry, you don't think he'll come back, do you? I mean, he's really gone this time, right?"

Henry pulled himself upright and moved closer to Rika.

"I don't think he'll be back, but it's okay. If he does ever come back, we'll fight him again, and win again. We'll be ready!"

He patted her arm reassuringly before continuing.

"We make a great team you know."

Rika hated being embarrassed and quickly switched topics.

"Henry, you said you had something for me."

"Oh, oh yeah!" He rummaged through his pockets.

"Close your eyes."

Sighing, Rika did as he asked. Henry was moving to fasten the chain around her neck when her eyes snapped open. She saw the necklace and gasped.

"You found it!" she cried. "Thank you!"

On impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, beginning to fasten it around her neck. He was bright red.

"You, uh, dropped it in my living room. I thought you had done it because you didn't like it, so I kept it with me."

"I'm just so glad you…wait, where? Your living room? You mean it was there all that time? We could've avoided this entire situation!" she groaned.

"Yeah, but Icedevimon would've come for you sooner or later. It's good that we got rid of him fast."

Rika nodded, agreeing as she tried to fasten the clasp around her neck.

"Want some help?" Henry asked, knowing she wouldn't want to ask him. He leaned forward, putting his arms around her neck to fasten the chain. She blushed, making Henry do the same. Their eyes met, and Henry leaned forward to press his lips to hers. After he pulled back, they both were smiling.

When they got to Rika's house, her mother and grandmother were worried.

"Rika, it's the middle of the night! Where have you been?"

"We stole Rika to show her the meteor shower that was coming down," Henry cut in smoothly. "We're sorry if we've worried you."

He bowed low.

"I have to get home. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow, Rika."

Henry vanished into the night. Rika watched him leave, then closed the gate. He mother stopped her on the way to her room.

"You can't tell me he's just a friend. He must be your boyfriend!"

Rika turned away to hide bright eyes and flushed cheeks. She heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever you say, Mother."


End file.
